


Take Me Out

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Series: The Great Fire [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bonding, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kindred Spirits, Late Night Conversations, Loss, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, accidental date, and my general tags for this series are:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: After the end of the world, all a lonely woman wants is comfort food and some company. Even if that company is made of metal.[Takes place during the quest "Getting a Clue"]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's "Great War Day" and also the kick off of Asexual Awareness week. I figured this was an appropriate time to drop the first installment of my new fic project I've been working for the past 5 months. I'm so nervous about finally putting this out in the world.

        She slumped back in the desk chair, feeling completely spent, as if she and her emotions had just performed an acrobatic feat, teetering precariously on an edge. She’d finished sharing her dreadful account of the loss of her family with the robotic detective seated across from her. The Sole Survivor had never truly told anyone her situation in such _detail_ since it happened, keeping things vague for sanity’s sake.

        It came with great difficulty; Often when overwhelmed she preferred not to speak _at all_. She searched her mind as thoroughly as she could, trying to recall bits that were a blur from the trauma. Words got caught in her throat as she forced herself to relive memories she wished to forget. She just prayed it was enough for the investigator to go on.

        “You did good, hun,” Nick Valentine softly reassured her.

        Her gaze wandered to the synthetic man. His glowing eyes stared back. They’d be unnerving if it weren’t for the fact she now associated them with his compassionate nature.

        “It’s thanks to you... I... I don’t think I could have done it if you didn’t make me feel so... at ease," she replied.

        Nick smiled, his eyes flicking downwards as he tugged at his hat.

        “It’s one of his gifts. Nick’s a real people person,” his secretary chimed in, punctuating it with a large yawn.

        “Oh-- Ellie,” Nick said like he just realized she was still there, “You can scoot off to bed now, if you’d like.”

        “Goodness, yes, I think I will. Now that the excitement has worn off I’m dog-tired.” She put her hand on her hip. “Almost two whole weeks of sleepless nights for me.”

        “Sorry to make you worry,” his voice lowered repentantly.

        “Oh Nick, what’s new?” Ellie gave a resigned giggle. “You’re an old pro at making me worry.”

        “Maybe he learned a lesson this time,” their new client proposed.

        “Well if _you_ stick around, that’ll be one less thing I’ll have to worry about,” Ellie replied.

        Nick laughed sheepishly. “Now Ellie, don’t pressure our friend here. I know I’ve been in need of a new partner but she’s not obligated to nothin’.”

        “I know. But you’ve just been alone a little too long, I think. Another _gal_ around here would be just what this agency needed.”

        “ _Ellie_ ,” Nick warned.

        “OK, OK... Goodnight Nick. It’s so good to have you back.” She turned to his savior. “And thank you again for rescuing him. Err-- _finding_ him.”

        “No, no, ‘rescue’ is exactly what she did,” Nick countered.

        Ellie gave their client an eager wave as she headed upstairs to her bed, leaving the two new friends alone.

        “She’s cute," she said to Nick. “She was fretting over you in such a way when I got here. Nearly crying over your _ties_... I think she assumed you were dead.”

        “Aw, Ellie... I don’t blame her. Admittedly I was pretty damn reckless.” Nick sighed. “She’s a good kid. _Family_ , to be honest. I didn’t need to put her through that. Having someone go missing is a terrible thing.”

        She nodded, the mantle of loss inching back up on her. Nick seemed to sense her drop in mood and quickly stood up.

        “Tea, my dear?” he asked, grabbing a mug off the desk.

        “Thank you," she blurted out, surprised by how hospitable the man had been to her in the brief time she’d known him. Even on their trek back to the city he’d been greatly attentive to her well-being.

        “Dunno if these teas are anything like what you're used to, but Ellie sure likes ‘em well enough," he said, pouring water from a pot that had been resting on a hot plate.

        “Such service here," she quipped as he handed her the cup that wafted mint and some familiar spice she couldn’t place.

        “Well that’s why we’re the top detective agency. That and being the _only_ one in the whole Commonwealth," Nick joked. He sat back down across from her and lit a cigarette. “Ah-- You don’t mind, do you?”

        “No," she replied, though silently wondered why a robot would care to smoke at all. Maybe it was part of the aesthetic, she decided, as she watched the plumes swirl around him, catching the light in appealing ways.

        This past day was like some strange film noir fantasy, almost as if she were dreaming. _Dreaming_.... When _was_ the last time she slept?

        She rubbed her eyes. “Is there a motel around here or something? Or... Inn? Hostel? Whatever ‘the thing’ is now-a-days.”

        “Well you can rent a room at the Dugout but...” He pursed his scarred lips, “I dunno. Things aren’t so safe around here lately...”

        “What do you mean the post-apocalypse isn’t safe?" she deadpanned.

        He smirked back at her, and shrugged one shoulder.

        “It’s true; The Commonwealth has never been ‘safe’ per se, but now that the Institute has reared its head people are paranoid.” He tapped his cigarette in the ashtray. “That and shady lookin’ folks keep movin’ in and out. Guards I’ve never seen before... vanishing in alleys like spies... and... well, you’re new here, in _more ways_ than one, so... I... I’d feel better if I could keep an eye on ya.”

        “So what do you suggest?" she asked, swirling her tea.

        “Well, hmm... you can sleep in my bed tonight, if you want.”

        Her gaze snapped up, taken aback by the offer.

        “Oh, n-no-- that sounded wrong.” Nick grimaced. “Let me clarify; It’s more of a spare bed-- I don’t actually use it. Technically I don’t sleep.”

        “Oh I see," she replied, sipping her drink and feeling silly about thinking for even a fleeting moment that a robot was trying to take advantage of her.

        “Goodness, _sorry_. Didn’t mean to accidentally make a pass at you. I’m not that kind of bot.”

        “Don’t worry," she giggled, now amused by the sheer absurdity. “You’re a charmer but I wouldn’t suspect that of you.”

        “If I could blush, I would," he joked, digging the cigarette butt into the tray as if it were a sheepish heel.

        Nick kept becoming more and more endearing to her. She hadn’t met a man in this wasteland quite like him. Perhaps it was due to being an android, but he also felt strangely of her time. More so than the other inhabitants at least.

        He looked at her inquisitively.

        “You hungry?”

        Her stomach rumbled at the thought. She clutched it, slightly mortified.

        Nick laughed heartily. “ _Good lord_ , you’re starving, even. Lemme buy you dinner.”

        “Dinner? But it’s so late---”

        “Takahashi’s stand is always open.” He stood up. “You like noodles?”

        “I love ‘em.”

        “I haven’t tasted ‘em cause I can’t eat, but boy they sure do smell good," he said, getting up.

        She followed his lead, suddenly filled with giddy excitement in a way she hadn’t in months. He held the door open for her and they exited into the darkened alley, awash in the red neon glow of his sign. Now everything in the stadium city seemed brighter and more beautiful than before.

        ---

        It was dawning on her that she was back in _civilization_. An ice cold beer and piping hot bowl of soup was set in front of her, along with chopsticks. After countless instant dinners, cans of beans, and charred mole rats, it was the first cooked meal that actually seemed appetizing. More than that; delicious.

        Her clasped hands went to her mouth. “I feel blessed, like I should say grace or something.”

        Nick chuckled, “Well if you wanna, go ahead.”

        “Uhh, thanks for a meal that isn’t bug meat? Amen?”

        “Amen.” He shrugged.

        She didn’t care if they were too hot, she couldn’t wait any longer. She began devouring the searing noodles and made a satisfied noise as they pleasantly warmed her empty stomach.

        “Tell me, do they taste like the ones from back in the day?”

        She nodded vigorously. He laughed again.

        “Good to know some things stay the same.”

        The way he said it almost sounded nostalgic. It puzzled her, but then again it was likely just his continued sympathy to her plight.

        ---

        She’d quickly downed most of her beer, and then went onto her second bowl of noodles. She offered to pay for the extra portion but Nick waved his hand, saying it was the least he could do.

        She sighed heavily whilst scarfing down her meal.

        “You alright, hun?” Nick queried.

        “You’ve... been really kind," she said with her mouth full.

        He gave her a incredulous look. “Well you _deserve_ a little kindness. You’ve been scrappin’ out there all on your lonesome.”

        She swallowed. “I wasn’t all alone. I had Codsworth.”

        “Codsworth?”

        “Oh-- Our Mr. Handy. He was still kickin’ after 200 years.”

        “Is that so?” Nick said, voice full of intrigue.

        “Yeah, he was just waiting... Trying to hold onto the old times. Poor guy. I can’t even imagine. He was just as happy to see me as I was to see him. Maybe more so... _I_ didn’t have to _wait._ ”

        She slurped up more noodles. Nick hadn’t said anything in response. She glanced over and saw him staring at her peculiarly.

        She stopped chewing. “What?”

        “Just thinkin’.” He tilted his head. “The fact you treat him as if he were a person is... refreshing.”

        “Why wouldn’t I? He’s a sentient being... like you.”

        “Well, you know, a lot of folks can’t empathize with AI unless it looks human enough. And even _then_... _heh_.”

        “He’s a part of my family. He’s the only bit of the old times I have left to hold onto.”

        “I’m a little envious of you there.” Nick smiled sadly. “To have someone familiar from the past...”

        As she took a swig of beer she suddenly felt all her curiosity bubbling up to the surface.

        “How long _have_ you uh... been around?”

        “What, as a robot?”

        “Yeah.”

        “Kinda stop keeping track at my age, but it’s probably comin’ up on sixty years... Or passed it.”

        “Yeah that’s what I thought," she mused.

        “Why, because I look that bad or just _act_ like a geezer?”

        Her eyes widened, fearing she’d insulted her new friend.

        Nick laughed and batted his hand.

        “I’m teasin’ ya.”

        “I’m sorry.” She cringed. “I’m being so rude. I’m just curious.”

        “There are _worse_ things people have asked," he said like he’d been prod with every question in the book. He looked at her again. “By the way, when we met you didn’t seem scared of me.”

        “Well it was a little jarring for a second to see my first android, but it wasn’t anything _personal_. You’ve got a nice vibe to you... I think you’re pretty cool.”

        He smirked. “You tryin’ to put the charm on me?”

        “What, no," she said quickly, though she was finding the flirty banter fun. Being in the company of such a being was exhilarating in itself.

        “So you’re not just telling me what I wanna hear?”

        “I’m being honest.”

        “Well then, Tak, another round for my new friend here.”

        She laughed.

        “Nani shimasho-ka?" the chef replied.

        “Ah, I’ll get it myself." He gave another few bottle caps in exchange for a beer he took from the cooler.

        “Now you’re wining and dining me, huh Valentine?”

        “Hey now, can’t a guy show his appreciation to the person who saved his synthetic hide?”

        “Well I appreciate your appreciation," she said, gesturing the bottle to him in thanks.

        --

        Time went on and she and the detective relived their daring escape again. Nick had begun by telling Takahashi, though embellishing a bit. She didn’t blame him. She found herself getting caught up in the fantasy of it all too. This was the first real fun she’d had since... well, _everything_.

        She didn’t know if the noodle slinging robot could even comprehend what Nick was saying, but either way the gesture was sweet. The guard in the alley still wearing sunglasses at night might enjoy their sensational tale as well.

        Up til now her mind had been on two things; survival and her son. Though she was glad to meet the Minutemen and Piper, her vision remained tunneled, preoccupied only with finding someone who could help her quest. And now she was here, alive and well, with a seasoned professional at her side. And it was out of her weary hands.

        Their celebratory energy began winding down, and the city seemed quieter than before. The drunks had made their way shuffling home from the Dugout. The guards pacing became slower and far between, the one with the reflective shades absent completely.

        Somewhere a radio still played, the DJ tripping over his words but still managing to give a heartfelt goodnight.

        “ _Or is it morning-- whatever-- doesn’t matter just... hhhh.. Sleep tight, Diamond City.”_

        As she finished her second beer her stomach felt pleasantly full in a way it hadn’t in months. She never would have expected herself to be in situations where she’d go hungry, not knowing when her next meal would be. Or nights without a proper bed. Or... days where she wondered if she’d even survive to see tomorrow.

        A chill ran through her as an old melody she recognized sounded from an unknown source in the distance. Something she'd heard in her childhood, and then again as an adult; nostalgic and haunting. A love song that echoed so ghostly over the dormant city, she almost thought it was in her mind.

        She suddenly felt very alone, very homesick for a time and place that was now literally centuries removed. A time that most had long forgotten, she the only one clinging to the memory, preserving its life in her heart. It was hard to comprehend.

        The tears welled in her eyes. _God,_ she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and be home where she belonged. Not the burnt-out shell of her once dream house, but everything just the same as it was before the bombs. With certain people who were now...

        A strained noise erupted from her as she tried to keep herself from breaking down.

        Something metallic softly stroked her hair, so gentle and cautious. She realized it was Nick's spindly robotic fingers. It was like a cool metal comb, calming her nerves. Tears began streaming down her face, moved by the gesture. He started to pull away, as if worried he'd upset her, but she leaned into his hand once again. It was the first tender touch she’d had since the bomb hit.

        She turned to look at him. He had a face so full of compassion and concern, the good nature of him shone brighter than the inhuman eyes, eclipsing his exposed mechanisms. She didn't see a robot but a man who cared for people with all his being and never wanted to see someone cry.

        She tried to say something but couldn’t verbalize this cacophony of feelings.

        Instead what she eked out was; “It’s all gone.”

        He gave her a look of such heartbroken sympathy, as if he could feel her pain along with her. If he had tears she'd half expect him to be holding them back.

        “I know, kid," he said, voice almost shaking.

        The terror of her situation began creeping up on her. She’d fought it back for so long, just trying to survive. Now it was trying to swallow her up.

        “I don't want to be alone anymore," she croaked.

        “I won't abandon you." He grasped her shoulder lightly with his metal hand. “I will follow this case to whatever end. Through it all, not just as a hired sleuth, but as your friend.”

        He said it with such earnest conviction it comforted her like the warmest embrace. Now the tears flowing were not induced by despair, but from relief. She took a deep breath, and wiped them away.

        “Thank you, Nick.”

        “Maybe this is strange to hear from a mechanical man but, I... I feel something kindred with you.”

        His eyes wandered from her face to his hand, and he slowly withdrew it, almost ashamedly. She wondered if he was self-conscious about his visible mechanical parts. After all, the humanity he showed was a stark contrast to the body he inhabited.

        She blinked her stinging eyes. “I’m sorry, I feel so stupid. I hate crying in front of people.”

        “What people? There’s no one here, just us robots," he quipped. “Takahashi won’t tell anyone, he’s good at keeping secrets-- right Tak?”

        “Nani shimasho-ka?”

        “See?”

        She laughed through her tears, feeling gratitude whirling inside her.

        “If I could cry, I’d cry _a lot_ ," he joked, though she could feel pain behind it. “Crying is a human luxury, kiddo, you should do it as often as you need. Without shame.”

        “Nick... You might be a robot, or _synth_ , or whatever, but you’re also the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

        “Oh, g-gee..." He looked away, almost shyly. “You’re not so bad yourself, from what I’ve seen.”

        She squeezed his shoulder like he had hers. His gaze darted to her hand, brow furrowed, like he was experiencing touch for the first time in years. For all she knew, he was.

        Maybe it was the beer talking, but the look made her want to throw her arms around him. Give him the hug he deserved for doing all he did for others. Her eyes began welling up again as she felt a whole new set of emotions filling her. OK, it probably was the beer.

        “You must be all tuckered out, huh?” Nick said.

        She wiped away a tear. “Yeah, I think I am.”

        “You wanna get outta here?" he asked with a raised brow.

        “Sure..." she replied as he stood up.

        “We’ll continue our investigation in the morning, then.” He held out the other hand. “In the meantime, let this old detective find you a good night’s sleep.”

        She smiled gratefully and nodded, taking his extended palm. He pulled her to her feet. His grasp was firm and comradely. Reassuring. She felt secure for the first time since she left the Vault. In the care and good favour of a film noir detective straight out of the pulp novels. But better. Kinder. Sweet, even. With a heart of gold.

        “Things’ll look up soon, kid," he whispered to her as they headed back towards the agency, shoulder to shoulder. “I promise.”

        And who said robots were cold?

**Author's Note:**

> This monster-sized Sole/Nick series is currently at 65k words, so I'm planning on posting another update within the week. Thanks so much for reading. Bookmark/Subscribe/whatever the thing you do on this site is if you want to read more. Stay tuned. I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
